Just Maybe
by music-is-mai-lfe
Summary: After Josh met Cammie, his world was turned upside down. One-shot of the series from Josh's point of view. J/C and Z/C.


_Okay, so before you read, I am ZAMMIE FOR THE WIN. BUt this story is kinda Josh/Cammie and Zach/Cammie._

* * *

He wonders if he's ever going to get a happy ending. But everyone knows happy endings don't exist. Well at least he does. Happy endings are for princesses and princes, stories where they have fairy godmothers. Happy endings don't exist.

He knows he's a fairly attractive boy: he's got nice blue eyes, blondish-brown hair, an easygoing smile, a figure (thanks to football; and track and field. He knows girls stare at him when he walks through the hallways of Roseville High, but he doesn't know exactly why. Brian McCurdy is stronger than him, Steven Holt is nicer (and smarter) than him, and Tim Belbsy is hotter than him.

DeeDee's his girlfriend now, but he just can't feel the connection that he felt with his first love, Cammie. He's always considered DeeDee more as a friend than a girlfriend, cause that's what she was, ever since kindergarten. DeeDeewith her little hugs and kisses, notes in your locker (with the I's dotted with hearts). DeeDee, who clings to your arm like she'll die if she let's go, DeeDee who wears the necklace he was going to give Cammie for her Christmas gift.

Cammie. Her name always shot a pang of hurt and regret through his heart whenever he thought of her. Her blue-brown eyes, shiny dirty blond hair, and sweet smile. She was nothing more of a plain Jane, but yet, the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

* * *

That first day when he met her. She was digging out of a trash can at the Roseville fair. Under normal circumstances, he would have looked at her like she was crazy and stare at her, because nobody, _nobody_, in the perfect little city dug through trash cans. But there was something that drew him in. It was like he was being lured.

He found himself trying to speak, but then his voice got caught and a small whine escaped his lips instead. HE tried again, and this time, the girl turned around, with a very shocked expression on her face, like she had just been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to, or just because someone like him was talking to her.

Then the girl started to ramble very quickly, and he only caught certain words such as _cat, bottles, Suzie, break,_and so forth. He wanted to know more about this girl, so he offered to walk her home (cause when you live in the same town for 15 years, you kinda know where everything is).But she refused. At the end, he only learned that her name was Cammie and she was homeschooled for religious reasons.

The next few weeks were a blur. After he saw her at his house a few days later, he knew that he had a new crush. They would meet every week at the plaza, where they would spend a few hours together, just chatting and talking, doing things that boyfriends and girlfriends might do.

Cammie to him that she had no e-mail, phone, or any electronic device. She showed how to communicate with her, by placing notes in the loose stone at the gazebo. His face must have filled with uncertainty, because once she finished explaining, her face turned red and she started to take back what she said.

But he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He was the kind of boy who helped carry his Mom's groceries to the house, and the boy who read bedtime stories to his little sisters. So he agreed to do it. No matter how crazy the idea was.

Finally, they had a real date. He meant to bring Cammie to the movies, because after all, there was no other place to snuggle, and because he really wanted to watch this movie (little did he know that Cammie did not need snuggling or protecting; she's a spy, they're not afraid of gory movies).

But of course, like the idiot he was, he messed up the times. It was 6:45, not 7:45. He felt bad about it, especially when he saw Cammie all dressed upped and looking really hot in that dress…so he took her to dinner.

Sure, he guessed, burgers and fries were casual and really not the kind of food you were supposed to treat a girl to, but there was really nothing else to eat at the town square.

So there they two were, eating the burgers and subtly flirting, and then, before you know it someone comes in. The one and only D'Man. He sidled up to his girlfriend and takes a fry from his tray. Guess who else was there? Yeah, that's right, DeeDee.

He's mad at Dillon for bring the whole sophomore class into the restaurant, and before you know it; he kicked him under the table. Or who he thought was him.

Then he grabbed Cammie's hand and headed to the door. Then he realized they were still holding hands. But he liked it. Her small hand in his large one.

Suddenly he knew it was the moment. He leaned forward and she did too. She was his first kiss, and he would have to say it was much better that he would have expected. But we don't need to go into detail.

After a few months, he knew something was off. He wasn't that stupid (no matter what his report card said), and he could tell there was something wrong. He really hoped it wasn't him, because he didn't want to break the relationship, he thought she was perfect.

When he brought her to the Roseville Fall Dance, he found out that she was even more perfect. She was just the nicest girl in the world. She even allowed his mom to hug her 4 times. Four times!

But then Cammie would start missing their dates, or come late or make up excuses about why she had to leave.

When Dillion told him that Cammie was really from the Gallagher Girl Academy, he refused to believe him.

_Cammie wouldn't lie to him, right?_

Dillon told him that he would prove it to him one night. They would climb the Gallagher Girl walls and he could see for himself.

When he met Dillion at the boundaries of the Academy, Cammie came. He wanted to know the truth. And so he asked. And she answered.

She was from the rich snobs' school. He didn't want to admit that. The Cammie he knew was the homeschooled, no electronics girl, who had a cat named Suzie.

After Cammie confessed, she walked away with his mouth agape. He didn't believe it. Luckily Dillion had already left. If he hadn't, he didn't know how much worse the situation would have been.

He was shaken out of his trance when suddenly, a minivan sped and stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, and two men in black suits jumped out and grabbed Cammie.

He knew they may have kinda just broken up (keyword: Kinda) , but he knew he had to help her. He started running to the minivan, and after 15 minutes, the van stopped and parked in front of the abandoned storage.

He looked around for some kind of weapon. There was nothing but an old forklift, and he thought, _better something than nothing._ He drove it to the nearest wall of the building, and _SMASH_!, the wall crumbled.

He jumped out the forklift and rushed after Cammie.

He pleaded for her to stay, but she shook her head and said sorry. He was heartbroken.

* * *

After all of this mess, he now realized the Gallagher Girl Academy wasn't what it seemed.

Apparently, when Cammie came out to see him, she violated a bunch of rules. Like sneaking out. He was told the standard protocol was that they had to bring him to the headmaster and blah blah blah.

Okay, so Cammie's mom was a headmaster. And Cammie's dad was dead. And Cammie was a spy.

_What the hell?_

He and Ms. Morgan had a little "chat", where he learned everything about the Gallagher Girls, from the history to the sword. Then she gave tea. In fact, it was green tea. His favorite.

When he left, he found Cammie on the stairs. He gave her a sad smile, and forced himself to turn away.

That night, when he layed down in bed, he wished the whole night didn't happen. When he woke up, it apparently didn't. Except that he had just gotten dumped the night before.

* * *

For the next few weeks, he went to school all melancholy. He didn't have anything to look forward to. DeeDee would try to cheer him up, and he knew she was trying to get him to go out with her.

He missed Cammie. Yes, he knew he was a boy, and boys don't cry. But tears are good for you right? So why not? Some nights he would lay there, staring at the ceiling, and think about her.

That day when he saw her at the gazebo. She was with another boy. A handsome one. Probably much more than him.

The boy had dark hair, and emerald green eyes. He reminded him of one of the Abercrombie models with his chiseled face and perfect muscle tone. Yup, he was pretty sure he had a six packed underneath his shirt.

He could tell this boy had a cocky attitude, and one of those "bad-boy" reputations, unlike him, with his khakis and polos. He could also tell that Cammie was falling for him. Who wouldn't?

He immediately hated this boy.

He knew Cammie felt awkward in this position. Stuck between her past and present. So he calmly stated that he and DeeDee were dating. Then he let DeeDee talk. He just watched the other boy. As he slipped his hand into Cammie's.

Zach. That was his name. He thought it was a stupid name. But you know, when you hate someone, you can never really unhate them. When he got home... let's just say his pillow didn't look so pretty after he was done with it.

The next time he saw her was in the exact same place actually. But just like when they were dating, she ran off.

Her excuse this time was that she and DeeDee had to go to the bathroom. Why did girls always need to go to the bathroom in pairs anyway? It was so stupid.

So the girls left…so that left him with Zeke. Or Zach. Whichever one was right.

They both stood there, just analyzing each other, their eyes slowly moving up and sown. Then Zach scoffed and smiled a smile that he really didn't want to see. It was jerk smile. That cocky, arrogant jerk smile.

So he walked away. He turned on his heel and kept walking until he reached his house. He felt like his heart had be taken out, stomped on and stabbed then put back in. He never felt so helpless.

* * *

He thought that was the last of her and his broken heart. But apparently Karma had some other options for him. What had he ever done wrong? Pushing Emma off the swings may had been mean for him, but other than that, he never really did anything wrong. But deep in his heart, he knew he wanted to see her again, just not with that jerk of a boy next to her.

And finally, on homecoming game, she did come. First he was staring at DeeDee and the other four girls at podium, waving their wands like they were fairies. He found the whole princess thing kinda stupid. Who even made it up? The person must have been an moron.

But then he saw her. But she didn't look like her. She had brown hair, and color contacts on. She looked completely different, yet exactly the same.

She started to walk towards him, and he just stood there, frozen. Maybe fate was giving him one more chance to fix everything with her. Maybe they could get back together.

But right before she walked over, he showed up. Mr. I'm Zach and I'm so hot came. He stopped her. He ruined his chance. His chance to be happy again.

* * *

But now he sits right there, waiting for the world to finally go his way. But of course it won't. He's just a normal kid. And nothing ever happens in a normal life. But he'll keep waiting. For the right girl to come.

* * *

_Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this story! Yup, this one came to be while I was in bed... So if you like, please please please leave a review. I also want to thank MarieCullen12 for being an awesome beta!_

_~music-is-mai-life_


End file.
